Baby Mario Bros.
Baby Mario Bros. is the first installment of the Baby Mario Bros. series, released in 2010 for the Wii and DS. Plot When Baby Bowser (who, despite the name, is heavily implied to be Bowser Jr.) threatens to steal every baby in the world and make them his slaves, it's up to Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Baby Daisy to rescue each of the babies and stop Baby Bowser from using The Great Sip Sip Of Power (a giant baby bottle that grants the user invincibility) to brainwash every infant in the Mushroom World into turning against Baby Mario and his friends. Playable Babies *Baby Mario- The main protagonist of the game and the most basic of the babies. He uses his baby bottle to soak enemies silly. *Baby Luigi- Baby Mario's brother who uses a rattle to clonk enemies unconscious. *Baby Peach- Baby Mario's girlfriend and playmate. Her weapon is her flooding tears, which can push waterwheels and splash enemies. *Baby Daisy- The youngest out of the 4 playable babies. She uses her binky to catch enemies off guard. Non Playable Babies These babies cannot be controlled, but can give you helpful hints and tips. *Baby Aiai- The second oldest of the babies, Baby Aiai can speak complete sentences and is the apparent love intrest of Baby Daisy (to which Aiai is oblivious). *Baby Sonic- Baby Sonic is fast, and very mild-mannered. Little Amy Rose has an apparent crush on him (similar to that of their teenage counterparts). *Little Amy- The oldest of the babies, Amy's claims to fame are her massive Piko Piko Hammer, and her crush on Baby Sonic. She is very impatient, according to friend and friendly rival Baby Peach. *Baby Miles "Tails" Prower- The brainy inventor of the group, Miles Prower is close friends with Baby Sonic and the honor roll at his local preschool (which is ironic because most preschools do not have honor rolls). *Baby Donkey Kong- The muscle of the babies, Baby DK eats bananas and reads the popular children's manga Magical Mushroom Princess Toadette. Bosses *Prince Wart- This smelly tadpole is the first boss of the game. He attacks with toxic farts and cramped bubbles (the exact fightstyle of his father King Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2). *Bad-Boon Jr.- The son of great inventor Dr. Bad-Boon, Bad Boon avenges his late father (who seemingly died at the end of Super Monkey Ball 2) by fighting with Baby Aiai. He attacks Baby Luigi by using tail swipes, his father's shrink ray from Super Monkey Ball 2, and ground pounds. He is the second boss in the game. *Baby Shadow- Although the reluctant infant form of Shadow the Hedgehog isn't really out to hurt anyone, he won't give up the passage to Emerald Falls without a fight. Using his Chaos Emerald, he battles Baby Peach as the first miniboss of the game. He is completely optional, as the player can simply go the other path straight to Emerald Falls. *Howl Jolson- A wolf pup who dreams to be a famous singer, he is the third boss of the game and is fought by Baby Daisy. He attacks by using screeching howls and bad country singing. He is a parody of the late Al Jolson. *Alec Aardvark- This cranky old aardvark is the second miniboss in the game, but unlike Baby Shadow, you must fight him to continue. He attacks with his long sticky tounge (which Baby Peach finds disgusting). *Mr. Snuggles the Elephant- A direct parody of Barney the Dinosaur, Mr. Snuggles is actually a rude, nasty actor in a costume named Crank E. Grouch. He attacks by trying to hug Baby Mario and singing "Let's Be Friends!". He is the fourth boss in the game. *Baby Wario- The greedy glutton's infant self appears as the fifth boss in the game. He attacks with his magnet from Yoshi's Island DS, and making "poopies" to attack Baby Luigi. *Baby Waluigi- Making his first ever appearance, Baby Waluigi is the sixth and second-to-last boss in the game. He attacks Baby Peach with a Spiny Shell and Fake Coin. *Baby Bowser- the seventh and final boss in the game. He is the one who kidnapped all the babies and turned them against you. He attacks with a giant breath of fire, spinning in his shell, and the Magic Paintbrush from Super Mario Sunshine (implying that he is in fact Bowser Jr.). Category:Wii Games Category:DS Games Category:Games Category:2010